


Comfort

by miera



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm can't sleep. PWP cuddling. (06/24/2003)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Malcolm's gaze flickered restlessly around his quarters. He had been in a bad mood all day. Not a screaming temper, just an unpleasant sensation of things being a bit off with the universe. Like a miniature cloud was hovering over him. Maybe he was the new Cloud King, he chuckled to himself.

He had worked hard all day, and didn't feel up to facing the reports which he probably ought to work on. He had time for them anyway. He didn't feel like watching a movie or listening to music, he'd read the mail, worked out and eaten dinner already. He was tired but the thought of going to bed didn't appeal to him. He suspected he would just lie there unable to get to sleep.

He sighed and rubbed his face. He knew vaguely what he wanted but he couldn't quite articulate it. He thought it over, trying to pin down the intangible thing that was chasing around in his head. Finally he reached a decision.

"You're being an idiot," his mind warned him as he got up and left his quarters. "Just go back and go to bed. You'll sleep eventually." He might end up looking like a fool, but Malcolm kept walking until he reached his destination and pushed the chime.

"C'm in."

Trip was in sweatpants and a blue t-shirt, stretched out on his bunk reading. He gazed at Malcolm in surprise. "Malcolm? What's wrong? Oh God, we didn't have a date tonight did we?" He looked worried that he'd forgotten something. It would not have been the first time.

Malcolm shook his head. "No, there were no plans. I just..." he halted. He knew what he wanted but he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to say it.

Trip got up and walked over to the lieutenant, who was flushed slightly. "What is it?"

Malcolm scrubbed his hand over his face again. "I was lonely." Trip stared at him in shock for a minute. Malcolm colored even further. "I didn't want to be in my quarters alone all night."

Trip's entire face lit up like a supernova. His eyes were glowing with happiness. It just embarrassed Malcolm more. "Can I stay?"

Trip smiled. "Of course you can stay. You didn't even have to ask, Mal." Trip took his hand and lead Malcolm over to the bed, pulling the dark haired man down beside him. For a moment Malcolm was afraid Trip had misinterpreted his intentions and wanted to have sex. Not that Malcolm would turn it down, because it would get him what he really wanted, but he hoped Trip would understand better. Then again, he'd never come to Trip's quarters off duty except to have sex, or get drunk. Usually the two things were linked together.

It turned out Trip did understand. He stretched out on the bunk and Malcolm lay down beside him, flat on his back, hands behind his head, waiting. Trip settled back and explained what he had been reading, which was an engineering update. Malcolm began to relax. They chatted for a bit about a new version of the power source used for the phase pistols, about how it could be adapted.

Trip asked, casually, how his day had been. Malcolm shrugged. "Not the best day ever."

Bright blue eyes looked up at him sharply. "What happened?"

Malcolm shook his head. "Nothing. Just one of those days, you know?" He closed his eyes, soaking up the feeling of the warm body resting next to him, and the easy familiarity of the smells and sounds he was perceiving.

Malcolm felt Trip's fingers brush his hair back. He didn't open his eyes as the engineer leaned over and kissed his temple. Then Trip moved away and resumed his reading.

Malcolm began to get sleepy and he turned over on his side, back facing towards Trip.

Malcolm started to drift off, just registering the lights being turned out. Trip spooned up against Malcolm's backside, and Malcolm felt a warm hand rubbing his stomach. It was a gentle, caressing touch, not intended to be arousing, but comforting, and Malcolm, as he fell asleep, finally identified the word he had been looking for earlier.


End file.
